All I Need To Say
by okaie
Summary: OneShot. Keely broke up with Phil, scared of her emotions and instantly regretting her decision. Too scared to do anything before, she has held back for three months but finally, today, she brought up the courage to tell him the one thing on her mind.


**One-Shot: All I Need To Say**

**Author: okaie **

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future, most sadly. _But_ I do own the song used in this story, _All I Need To Say_. **

**So I just wrote a song, and I then I decided to write a one-shot off of it. The song, _All I Need To Say_, is copyrighted to me, and NO ONE ELSE! If you ever actually have the desire to use it (that'd be amazing if anyone did actually want to use it), you must ask me for permission, and credit me. Thanks! Anyway… please review and tell me what you think of the story and song! I really enjoy constructive critism. :D**

**_A/N_: I'll put the whole song without the story underneath the story, if you actually desire to read the lyrics through and alone. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Keely sat on the edge of her bed, wondering where her life had gone. But she didn't need to wonder, she knew. Her life had gone with Phil. It left when she told him to go. She had let him go three months ago. Three months of her life had gone.

_I know I made a mistake  
By letting you go  
I didn't think it through  
And now you've moved on_

But why had she let him go? She wasn't really sure. And though she had let him go, there were still things she wanted to tell him. Things Phil didn't know. There were a thousand things she wanted to tell him, a thousand moments she wanted to share with him. But there was one thing that she wanted to say most of all…

_I know it's way too late now  
And you probably don't want me back  
But I've got to tell you one thing  
That I never got to say  
Just hear me through now  
Because all I need to say  
Is that I love you anyway_

… that she loved him. And maybe that was why she felt like she had to break up with him. Because she was scared to love him. She knew deep down that she loved him, but she was scared. Things had moved so fast. She was scared to be in love. Scared to let herself fall completely, to let herself go. Because she was scared of what could happen. Scared of having to finally let him go. That was why she broke up with him. She needed to let go and break as little of her heart as humanely possible, before she had fallen so far, that all of it would have broken. Yet, her mind was still nagging her. What if they had never had to say goodbye.

_We were falling so fast  
I didn't know what to say  
So I turned you away_

But that wasn't what happened. She did say goodbye. It was a rainy, foggy day. They were going to go to New York together. They were going to go on a romantic vacation. And then she started thinking. Thinking of them. How it normally took months, years even for most couples to go away together. How it only took her and Phil a couple weeks. It felt like it was going to fast. And when Phil showed up at her door, all she could do was look at him, and shut the door. She wouldn't truly admit it to herself. That would have made it more painful, but she knew. She knew that she loved Phil Diffy, loved him more then air, and that scared her.

_And now I sit here  
Thinking of my mistake  
Of all the things  
I never got to say_

She was scared then. But now she realized, that she had wanted to tell him. That she wanted to be held in his arms, to kiss his lips, and say things that had never been said. Tell him of her life, of moments he hadn't known about, and moments he had. Most of all she wanted to tell him she loved him.

_I know it's way too late now  
And you probably don't want me back  
But I've got to tell you one thing  
That I never got to say  
Just hear me through now  
Because all I need to say  
Is that I love you anyway_

And she was going too. This time she would not back down, she would not chicken out… she had always been to nervous to tell him, to talk to him, but then she realized… there was nothing else to lose. Only to gain. If Phil did not talk to her, thing would only be the same. But, but, if Phil would talk to her, it would only make it better. If he knew that she loved him, it would only make her feel better, even if he did not love her back, he still knew. There was also the slightest chance, a tiny sliver, that Phil would take her back. There was nothing to lose, only things to gain. It was time.

_Sitting in the dark here  
I think about each day  
That we spent together  
Laughing in the rain_

Keely reached for her phone. Grasping it, she wondered what to say. Should she tell him what was on her mind right away, or should she wait for her opportunity? Should she reminisce with him about their past, or would that be too painful? Should she tell him of her life now… but what life? Every moment she truly lived, it had been with Phil. They danced in the rain. Sang out to the sun together. Kissed under the moonlight. And smiled at every moment spent together. There were so many moments that they shared, and so many more she wanted to share with him.

_I know it's way too late now  
And you probably don't want me back  
But I've got to tell you one thing  
That I never got to say  
Just hear me through now  
Because all I need to say  
Is that I love you anyway_

And that was why she had to call him, to talk to him. Even if she didn't know what to say, even if she wasn't sure what he'd say. Because she needed at least one more moment of her life with him, and hopefully, if things went her way, many more. She now knew, when you really want something, when you really love something, or somebody, there are points that are scary, and if you do run away, to gain what you've lost, it takes courage, and a will to fight. Keely had let her fear keep her down too long, the time to use her courage was now; the time to fight… was now.

Her fingers dialed the number she knew so well, the familiar pattern on the pad. She hit "call" without the slightest hesitation. She knew what she had to do.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Phil…" she whispered, hesitantly.

"Keely?!" Phil's voice sounded much more alert. "Keely…"

"Phil… I… I…"

"Yeah?" Phil asked, curt, yet still, surprisingly polite.

"I have to tell you something…"

There was a silence.

"… I… I never told you something…" Keely stuttered, "… something, I wanted to tell you… but I was to scared…"

"Keels," Phil used her special nickname, maybe there was hope, "you shouldn't have been scared." His tone was softer now. Though it had been polite before, it had been a little more cold, a little less comforting.

"I know I shouldn't have been. But I was… that was why I turned you away that day. It was because… because…" Keely swallowed, her throat burning up, "I… I… I love you."

"You love me?" Phil gently asked, his voice soothing, but with a hint of a tremor.

"Yes!" Keely burst, "I couldn't tell you then… I was scared. I'm terrible I know. And now I'm calling you up, telling you now, after I broke up with you… you probable hate me." Tears started to roll down her face.

"Keely, Keely… wait I won't say the last one, you don't like that," Phil mocked.

Keely laughed.

Phil paused, "I could never hate you… you know that right?"

Keely paused, he didn't hate her… she knew this was the right move. "I was afraid you did."

"Never think that again, okay?"

Keely smiled through her tears, maybe they could be friends. "I'm sorry Phil… I wish I never had slammed the door in your face, and you probably have someone else now, and I respect that. But, I was hoping that we could… be friends…" Her voice trailed away.

"Just friends?" Phil asked.

Keely felt her heart drop. "You don't want to be friends."

"Keels… I forgot to tell you… I love you too."

"You love me?" She felt her heart soar. She felt better than she had felt in days, weeks, quite possibly three months.

"I never stopped."

"Oh Phil…" Keely sobbed, overcome with emotion.

"I was thinking… I'd much rather be your boyfriend, then just your friend again."

Keely just sobbed.

"It's okay, Keels, you don't have to talk… I'm going to come over now, and I hope the door doesn't get slammed in my face this time."

Keely gave a small laugh through her tears.

"I love you, Keely Teslow."

Keely gasped for air, replying what she had yearned to reply in months, "I love you, Phil Diffy." She hung up the phone and grinned despite her tears. That was all she needed to say, those three magical words: I love you… and things had turned out okay.

_And though I know you've probably moved on  
I just needed to ask,  
For one more chance  
Just one more chance  
To say  
I love you anyway_

**Hmm… I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I did Keely's emotions justice, but I'll let you be the deciding factor of that. I'm not sure if my song was great enough either… but again, you can be the judge. So… please review and tell me what you think of both! Thanks! - okaie  
**

**Song Below…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**All I Need To Say**_

By: okaie (real name withheld)

I know I made a mistake  
By letting you go  
I didn't think it through  
And now you've moved on

But there are things  
I didn't get to say  
A thousand different things…  
That needed to be said

_(Chorus)_  
I know it's way too late now  
And you probably don't want me back  
But I've got to tell you one thing  
That I never got to say  
Just hear me through now  
Because all I need to say  
Is that I love you anyway

I thought it was for the best  
That we weren't meant to be  
But then I realized  
That I was scared  
of you and me

We were falling so fast  
I didn't know what to say  
So I turned you away  
And now I sit here  
Thinking of my mistake  
Of all the things  
I never got to say

_(Chorus)_

Sitting in the dark here  
I think about each day  
That we spent together  
Laughing in the rain

_(Chorus)_

And though I know you've probably moved on  
I just needed to ask,  
For one more chance  
Just one more chance  
To say  
I love you anyway


End file.
